Terra Glacialis
by le.clarius
Summary: Ketakutannya terbukti. Bukan panas yang akan jadi mimpi buruk dunia. Tetapi dingin. No pairing. Various nation. Twoshots.
1. the initial

Sepasang mata violet menatap jauh ke horizon utara. Gulungan awan mendung berwarna abu-abu gelap—menjanjikan sebuah kepastian—datang merayap menutupi setiap inchi atmosfer. Bibir yang biasa melengkung membentuk senyuman itu kini membentuk sudut 180 derajat. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tubuhnya semakin kaku, sambil menahan suhu yang mendadak turun lebih jauh dari suhu terendah yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang personifikasi negara Russia. Ia menarik syalnya lebih rapat di sekitar leher.

Salju pertama turun membawa sensasi beku dan jatuh di atas kepalanya. Dengan segera butiran-butiran putih yang lain mengikuti. Tiupan angin dingin mulai terasa membasuh kulitnya. Ketakutannya terbukti. Tidak seperti anggapan kebanyakan orang—

"Sudah datang da," lirihnya.

—bukan panas yang akan jadi mimpi buruk dunia. Tetapi dingin.

. . .

**TERRA GLACIALIS**

—_**the initial**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

News (_italic text_) taken from _www. iceagenow. com_. Not mine

**Warning:**

OOC? OC mentioned.

_Based on __**New Ice Age prediction**__. Hetalified._

. . .

2011, 1 Juni—_Northwest Italy_

Cuaca begitu cerah di regionnya. Sang personifikasi Italia Utara tersenyum lebar. Hari inipun pasta masih makanan paling enak di dunia untuk North Italy. Sambil menghadapi sepiring makanan favoritnya itu—dengan saus tomat spesial dan taburan keju, resep turun temurun keluarga Vargas—ia mengagumi cuaca cerah lewat jendela dapurnya yang berhubungan langsung ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Langit begitu biru dengan awan putih yang menggembung, terlihat seperti kembang gula yang manis. Hamparan hijau yang segar menemani angkasa yang begitu jernih. Tak tahan lagi, North Italy segera menghabiskan pasta di piringnya dan menghambur keluar rumah. Ia tertawa lebar menikmati siraman matahari yang penuh menerpa sosoknya.

"Vee~, hari ini cuaca benar-benar cerah! Mungkin aku bisa menelepon _Fratello_ atau Doitsu atau Nihon untuk menghabiskan waktu di sini. Sayang kalau cuaca secerah ini terlewat begitu saja," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Atau aku bisa menelepon ketiganya, vee! Ya, itu benar!"

Sehelai rambut yang mencuat dari sebelah kepalanya memantul-mantul saat cepat langkah kakinya berlari menuju rumahnya kembali. Tetapi tepat ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu rumahnya, langkah kakinya terhenti oleh suara-suara yang tidak biasa.

"Vee?" ia bertanya sambil membalikkan badan ke arah suara itu.

Suara burung-burung yang melengking memenuhi angkasa sementara kepakan-kepakan sayap berusaha membawa badan mereka maju. Seperti melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Mata North Italy terbuka lebar, sementara senyum lebarnya jatuh.

Bukan burung-burung itu yang membuat reaksinya berubah. Tetapi segulungan awan mendung yang gelap mendekat dengan cepat dari arah horizon utara. Tampaknya itu yang membuat burung-burung itu berterbangan mencari tempat perlindungan.

North Italy tidak bergerak, mengamati awan mendung yang mendekat dengan cepat. Lalu sebutir putih salju yang beku dan dingin turun perlahan dari atas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap butiran kecil itu. Salju itu meleleh saat mengenai telapak tangannya yang lebih hangat.

"Ini…" ia berkata lirih, "…tidak mungkin."

.

_Snow in NW Italy – Not happened in 80 years_

_Today, 1__st__ June 2011 in the northwestern part of Italy we have snow under 1000 meters as not happened in 80 years._

.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!"

Germany memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri dan menghela napas. Sementara di tangan kanannya tergenggam telepon keluaran lama yang mengarah langsung ke telinga. Ia sedang menghitung pajak nasional untuk tahun ini saat teleponnya berdering. Dan tepat seperti yang ia duga—yang meneleponnya adalah North Italy.

"Ya, Italy? Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang?" Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Italy selalu menghubunginya untuk masalah-masalah sepele. Namun ia tak tega mengomeli teman baiknya itu.

"Di rumahku turun salju, Doitsu!" seru suara dari ujung lain telepon.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Italy. Apa kau sedang ada di rumah kakakmu?" Germany menggigil sedikit mengingat kata-kata kasar yang dilemparkan South Italy padanya tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Tidak, vee! Aku tidak berbohong, Doitsu!"

Sang personifikasi Jerman menghela napas. Memang terkadang North Italy cengeng dan sering membuatnya kerepotan. Tetapi sejauh berfungsinya ingatannya, Germany tahu kalau North Italy tidak pernah membohonginya.

"Bukankah di rumahmu tak pernah turun salju?" tanya Germany.

"Vee… Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan, Doitsu." Dengan nada tak bersalah, North Italy mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Germany bisa membayangkan senyuman di wajah temannya itu.

Sekali lagi napas terhela dari mulut Germany. "Mana aku tahu, Italy. Sekarang aku ingin kembali bekerja. Bisakah aku menutup teleponnya sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu baiklah," jawab North Italy.

Klik. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

. . .

2011, Mei—_Northern Australy_

"_Good morning_, Alice!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau di depan sebuah kandang besar berjeruji. Ia membuka pintu kandang itu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kandang.

Seekor koala betina dewasa berambut abu-abu yang merupakan penghuni kandang itu menatap sepasang tangan majikannya. Di sisi lain, Australia tersenyum lebar—menanti peliharaannya itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Beberapa menit terlewat.

Sang koala yang belakangan diketahui bernama Alice itu mengalihkan wajah dari pemiliknya. Segera saja rahang Australia terjatuh. Mulut menganga—ia tidak percaya koala miliknya itu berkhianat!

"Alice! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menolak majikanmu sekarang!" teriak personifikasi Australia itu.

Tetapi Alice tak mempedulikannya. Ia memanjat pohon eukaliptus di dalam kandangnya itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah pohon kecil yang dibuat Australia untuknya. Ia meringkukkan badannya dan sinyal darinya terlihat jelas—ia menolak untuk keluar.

Australia tertegun memperhatikan koalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu kandang Alice. Bergumam, "Dasar koala aneh. Sebaiknya aku menengok Gary sajalah."

Dengan cepat kakinya segera menuju ke sisi lain halaman belakangnya yang terhubung dengan rawa-rawa. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah liang di antara bebatuan.

"Gaaary! Hai, _dear_! Aku di sini. Apa kau tak mau keluar dan bermain denganku?" tawar Australia pada entah-apa-itu yang menghuni liang.

Gary, ternyata adalah seekor _alligator_ yang berada di ujung usia remajanya, hanya membuka matanya sesaat. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Tak menghiraukan majikannya.

"APA! Apa ini konspirasi binatang peliharaan!" seru Australia mulai marah. "Ayolah, Gary! Kenapa kau seperti ini. Alice juga! ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA?"

Tetapi aligator itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Ayolah, Gary. Ayo kita mengunjungi Nesia! Kau bisa bermain dengan Komo nanti," rayu Australia.

Dan masih belum ada perhatian—meski nama peliharaan Indonesia yang konon adalah rival paling kompetitif _alligator _itu disebut-sebut. Padahal biasanya Gary akan segera memasang muka garang saat mendengar nama biawak berukuran abnormal itu.

"Gary, _dear_. Kumohon. _Please_, _please_, _please_."

Bahkan wajah anjing-kecil-kehujanan Australia yang sebelumnya selalu berhasil pada Gary kini tak lagi mempan.

Dan akhirnya Australia frustasi. Ia menghela napas dan berjalan pergi sambil menggerutu, "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?"

Selama sebulan, Alice dan Gary menolak permintaan majikannya untuk keluar dari sarang. Bahkan Australia terpaksa memberikan makanan mereka ke dalam sarang.

.

_Coldest May on Record for Darwin_

_31 May 2011 – Darwin and other parts of Northern Australia have just endured their coldest May on record. Not only just one day, mind you, but the entire bloody month._

.

. . .

2011, Mei 29—USA

"Tony, hari ini aku akan pergi main ski," America mengatakan dengan senyuman lebar.

Alien 'teman' berwarna abu-abu dengan mata hitam besar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasanya yang mungkin hanya dapat dimengerti sang personifikasi negara Amerika. Senyum America jatuh dan ia bertanya, "Saljunya lebih banyak? Udara lebih dingin? Badai salju? Kau takut aku kedinginan lalu membeku?"

Tony tidak menjawab.

"Hahahaha! Jangan khawatir, Tony!" seru America sambil memasang posenya. "Udara sedingin apapun tidak akan menghentikan seorang _hero_ sepertiku! Bahkan badai salju sekalipun!"

Saat itulah teleponnya berdering. America segera bergegas mengangkatnya.

"Halo! Eh, Boss?" sapa America.

Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam mendengarkan informasi—lebih tepatnya ceramah—dari bosnya di ujung lain telepon. Ketika bosnya menutup mulut, ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah Boss, kalau memang kau melarangku main ski. Aku mengerti sekarang."

.

_12 to 18 inches of snow for Montana – Winter storm warning._

_Heavy snow expected over the Crazy Mountains, the Beartooth/Absaroka Mountains, and NE Big Horns Mountains today through Monday. Whiteout conditions possible. (May 29)_

.

. . .

(_**the initial**_—end)

A/N:

*) _Terra glacialis _(Latin) : _Frozen earth_—atau seperti itulah berdasarkan skill bahasa latin saya yang sangat pas-pasan. Menerima koreksi :)

Entah mengapa fic ini malah jadi seperti ini orz. Fic ini tidak akan lebih panjang dari 2 chapter saja. Chapter kedua, proporsi terbesarnya berasal dari imajinasi saya meski tetap dengan dasar informasi.

Yap, memang benar bagian NW Italia tak pernah bersalju sejak 80 tahun silam. Lalu hubungan antara hewan (dalam hal ini peliharaan Australia dan burung-burung di Italia tadi) dengan cuaca adalah—hewan memiliki sensitifitas terhadap kondisi lingkungan yang lebih baik dari pada manusia. Sedikit saja perubahan cuaca, suhu, atau yang lainnya—dapat mempengaruhi kebiasaan dan perilaku mereka. Bahkan ada jenis ular yang mampu mendeteksi gempa bumi yang berjarak beberapa hari—dan secara naluriah mereka akan berpindah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Tetapi contoh-contoh di dalam fic ini hanya bersumber dari pikiran dan pengetahuan sangat-dasar author—karena itu, tidak 100 persen mencerminkan keadaan di dunia nyata. Jadi kalau ada perbedaan dengan realitas, khususnya perilaku hewan-hewan tertentu, maka maafkanlah. Sejujurnya author ini belum sampai dapat materi perilaku binatang di kuliahnya orz.

—whoops. Ketahuan deh saya kuliah di jurusan apa =_=a

Dan prediksi _New Ice Age_ adalah nyata. Ilmuwan Russia memprediksikan terjadinya _Little Ice Age_ dalam waktu cukup dekat yang akan membekukan sebagian besar belahan bumi utara, termasuk Eropa dan Amerika Utara. Sebenarnya peristiwa ini adalah siklus alami setiap 11500 tahun sekali saat aktivitas matahari mengalami penurunan, yang saat ini sebenarnya tengah terjadi. (dari berbagai sumber, utamanya situs yang sudah disebutkan di atas)

Jangan khawatir, daerah tropis, termasuk Indonesia tidak kena es, kok. Belahan selatan juga. Kemungkinannya hanya suhu saja yang akan turun, lalu mempengaruhi beberapa jenis binatang. Terutama ikan-ikan yang kemungkinan mati karena turunnya suhu air laut. Seperti yang terjadi di Philipina tak lama sebelum ini. Kalau ingin tahu lebih banyak bisa buka situs tersebut.

Dengan _global warming_? Entahlah. Saya cukup skeptis dengan isu _global warming_, meski tetap waspada. Tetapi ini bukan tempat saya menjelaskan, karena bisa-bisa A/N ini jadi lebih panjang daripada ficnya orz. Kalau mau berdiskusi bisa PM ke saya.

Review, bitte? m(_ _)m

-knoc


	2. the continuum

Mengagumkan melihat kekuatan sebesar ini langsung lewat mata telanjangnya. Tetapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama berada di luar—atau badai salju akan melahap setiap bagian tubuhnya sampai hanya kebekuan yang dapat ia rasakan, sampai habis tak tersisa. Bergulung awan menjanjikan mimpi buruk yang dalam waktu singkat akan dihadapi oleh antero tanah Eropa.

Seseorang menarik tangannya. Ketika ia berbalik, seorang prajurit muda berseragam _Ground Forces _terlihat memberikan hormat padanya. Ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Tuan Russia, kita harus segera masuk ke dalam markas. Badai salju besar akan sampai tak lebih dari sepuluh menit lagi," jelas prajurit itu.

Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan prajurit itu membimbingnya menuju pintu masuk markas yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Itupun kalau bisa disebut sebagai pintu masuk—karena rupa 'pintu' itu hanyalah sebuah lubang berdiamater satu meter yang menganga di tengah tumpukan salju, tetapi ia tahu, penutup lubang itu adalah besi tebal yang tak bisa ditembus oleh amunisi berkecepatan paling tinggi sekalipun.

Begitu ia terjun masuk ke dalam lubang itu mengikuti sang prajurit muda, suara komandan yang digaungkan lewat speaker yang tersebar di seluruh markas terdengar memberikan perintah.

"Persiapkan keadaan darurat! Serangan badai salju tepat dari arah jam 3! Tutup rapat semua gerbang dan nyalakan mesin penunjang! Bersiap untuk keadaan terburuk. Kita harus bertahan melewati badai ini! Ini baru awalnya saja!"

Prajurit muda yang mengikutinya itu menutup lubang tempat mereka berdua masuk, lalu membimbingnya ke sebuah kamar dan memberinya selembar selimut.

"Jaga diri anda, Tuan Russia. Aku harus pergi," ujar sang prajurit muda.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandangi prajurit muda itu pergi menyusuri koridor panjang berdinding beton, dengan pipa-pipa tergantung di atapnya yang rendah. Kamar yang ia tempati tak bisa disebut luas. Sempit sekali, menurutnya. Sebuah jendela kecil dengan kaca tebal menghadap langsung ke apa yang seharusnya terlihat hamparan salju. Namun saat ini, pemadangan di luar jendela itu buram oleh badai salju yang turun begitu hebat. Terngiang kembali di telinganya suara sang komandan yang digaungkan mesin elektrik.

"Ini baru awalnya saja," ia bergumam mengikuti denging imajiner itu.

. . .

**TERRA GLACIALIS**

—_**the continuum**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OOC? OCs.

_Based on __**New Ice Age prediction**__. Hetalified._

. . .

Pagi itu personifikasi negara kepulauan di daerah tropis—tentu saja Indonesia, siapa lagi?—bangun dengan tubuh menggigil. Bukannya ia tak biasa, tetapi kedinginan di musim panas bukan sesuatu yang bisa segera membuatnya bangun dari ranjangnya yang sudah reyot—tetapi masih nyaman, kalau kau bertanya sendiri padanya.

Ia sudah mendengar kalau daerah utara tertutup oleh es dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi ia belum sampai mendengar bagaimana kabar para personifikasi negara-negara Eropa. Kecuali Russia—karena ia merasa tak perlu mendengar kabar dari negara besar itu, yang sudah pasti Indonesia tahu akan selamat menghadapi cuaca sedingin ini. Bahkan dalam keadaan normal, bukankah sepanjang tahun negara besar itu hampir selalu diselimuti salju?

Menghela napas, Indonesia bangkit dari ranjang dengan berselimut sarung butut pemberian presiden pertamanya ketika baru saja memproklamasikan diri. Kaus kumal yang sudah tak jelas lagi warnanya—apakah abu-abu, hitam, atau putih gading—melekat di badannya. Sementara itu, tanpa merasa berdosa—celana buntung yang sudah robek di bagian bawahnya ia pakai tanpa merasakan keinginan untuk menggantinya. Toh, hari ini yang mau datang menemuinya—atau bertengkar dengannya—hanya Malaysia. Pertemuan ASEAN juga baru besok lusa.

Ketika ia membuka jendela di kamarnya, dengan segera angin dingin berhembus menerpa dan berebut masuk ke dalam rumah. Kalau keadaan terus seperti ini, Indonesia juga tidak tahan. Meski sisi positifnya ia bisa berhemat karena tak lagi perlu menggunakan kipas angin.

Sementara efek lain dari dingin ini, ikan-ikan di lautnya mati karena kedinginan. Ekspor dan impornya dengan negara-negara di utara harus berhenti. Ia tak lagi bisa memesan pasta dari North Italy—yang jauh lebih enak daripada mie ayam di perempatan jalan di dekat rumahnya itu. Ia tak bisa membicarakan utangnya dengan Germany—tetapi Indonesia bersyukur karena hal itu. Dan juga ia tak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Netherlands—entah ini hal bagus atau tidak, ia tak tahu.

Ketukan di pintu depannya menyadarkan Indonesia. Segera ia bergegas untuk membukanya, hanya untuk menemukan sosok tetangganya yang benua-negara dan sesosok anak kecil yang tampaknya berusia 10 tahun berambut keriting.

"Australia? Timor?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan. Mengapa dua negara ini tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya tanpa diundang dan tanpa pemberitahuan?

"Indonesia," Australia menyapanya dengan wajah datar. Lalu perlahan bibirnya melengkung turun dan wajahnya berubah kecut. Spontan pemuda itu menerjang Indonesia. "Huaa! Gary dan Alice benar-benar sudah mengkhianatiku, Nesiaa! Mereka tak mau keluar sarang sama sekali! AYO BANTU AKUU!"

Indonesia terhenyak sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Australia benar-benar melodramatik kalau sudah menyangkut dua peliharaan anehnya itu. Bahkan si Komo—biawak komodo miliknya—lebih normal dibanding koala dan _alligator_ milik Australia. Begitulah menurut Indonesia.

Sementara Timor yang datang bersama Australia hanya memutarkan bola matanya melihat drama abnormal yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran dengan Australia yang ia lihat pergi pagi-pagi ke rumah mantan kakaknya—maaf, maksudnya MANTAN kakaknya. Tetapi kalau tahu ini yang akan terjadi, ia menyesal sudah mengikuti pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi mengikuti orang dengan plester di hidungnya—mereka semua benar-benar aneh.

. . .

Eropa adalah dataran salju.

Putih menghampar ke manapun mata memandang. Ia ingin pergi ke daerah selatan yang lebih hangat—seperti juga burung-burung yang telah bermigrasi jauh-jauh hari sebelum musim dingin ini datang. Kalau ia bisa. Namun percuma. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah dan penduduknya. Salju telah melapisi segalanya, seperti selimut besar yang tebal dan berat—namun tidak hangat seperti selimut pemberian Hungary yang ia pakai saat tidur. Salju ini dingin. Ia tidak suka dingin.

North Italy merapatkan mantel biru tebal yang ia gunakan. Senyuman yang biasanya selalu hadir kini digantikan lengkungan masam yang sebenarnya tak cocok berada di wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Salju memang bagus sesekali, tetapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak saat salju itu menutupi semuanya dan tak juga kunjung pergi.

Ia memandang dari atas bukit yang dulu hijau ke kota di bawah, yang tepat terhubung dengan pantai dan laut. Bahkan laut yang seharusnya berwarna biru, kini terlihat sepucat kertas. Membeku oleh es. Mereka tak lagi bisa bermain-main seperti dulu.

Salju. Salju di mana-mana.

Dan es juga.

Ia sudah berhenti menangisi salju segera setelah kakaknya berhenti memperingatkannya untuk tidak menangis. Depresi melanda. Penduduknya kelaparan dan kedinginan. Sedikit saja kehangatan yang bisa mereka dapatkan menjadi sangat berarti. Sinar matahari yang terus bertengger di atas kepala juga tampaknya tak cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka—karena badai selalu datang tiba-tiba untuk mengacaukan semua. Padahal sebelumnya hangat ada di mana-mana ketika ia berada di rumah.

Salju tak kunjung cair. Badai salju sering datang tanpa terduga, mendadak dan besar. Musim dingin tanpa akhir, apakah ini?—sering ia bertanya seperti itu dalam hati.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya. Ketika ia melirik, North Italy menemukan sosok kakaknya yang berwajah serius. Mata coklat _fratello_-nya menatap ke arah yang sama dengan arah tatapan matanya sesaat sebelumnya. Kota kecil di pinggir laut yang kini semua kehangatannya telah dihisap dingin.

Beberapa saat terlewatkan hanya dengan sunyi tertukar di antara mereka. Sampai North Italy membuka mulutnya.

"Apa ini salju ini akan berakhir, _fratello_?" ia bertanya.

"Ya, Veneziano. Pasti akan segera berakhir," kakaknya menjawab. Tetapi mereka berdua tahu jawabannya yang sebenarnya. Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu kapan salju ini akan berakhir. Masih ada waktu bertahun-tahun yang harus mereka lewatkan dengan ditemani dingin—entah sampai kapan.

"Ayo, kita makan pasta di pangkalan sambil menghangatkan diri," ajak South Italy pada adiknya. Sang adik hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan kakinya mengikuti langkah sang kakak—

—karena tak ada lagi yang mereka miliki selain diri mereka sendiri.

. . .

Deru angin keras menyapa mereka di tengah perjalanan mendaki gunung. Ia bisa mencium bau badai yang mendekat. Mereka harus bergerak lebih cepat kalau mau sampai sebelum badai salju datang dan membekukan mereka di tengah Alpen. Bahkan kemungkinan paling baik yang dapat terjadi pada mereka di saat badai melanda adalah tersesat.

"WEEST! Tunggu aku!" teriak Prussia yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

Germany segera menyahut, "Tak perlu berteriak, Bruder. Tetapi kita harus berjalan lebih cepat kalau mau sampai sebelum badai datang."

"Baiklah. Apapun katamu, West. Asal aku mendapat jatah birku ketika kita sudah sampai."

Germany menghela napasnya. Mereka berdua mendapat tugas untuk mengambil perbekalan dan ransum makanan yang dijatuhkan di kaki gunung. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin pergi bersama Prussia. Tetapi mengingat orang-orang lain yang ada di bunker—Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, dan Liechtenstein—ia merasa tak punya pilihan rekan yang lebih baik dan lebih bisa diandalkan selain kakaknya. Setidaknya Prussia memiliki pengalaman menghadapi kondisi seberat ini di tengah peperangan, walaupun itu sudah lama sekali.

Semakin keras angin badai menerpa mereka dari arah berlawanan. Bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang ia latih secara rutin, angin masih membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Ditambah dengan beban yang bertengger di masing-masing punggung mereka, semakin berat saja untuk melangkahkan kaki di tengah hamparan salju tebal. Tetapi mereka harus bertahan. Kalau tidak, maka mati membeku di tengah pegunungan adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang menunggu mereka. Dan kalau kedua kakak beradik itu mati sebelum mencapai bunker, maka mereka yang ada di sana akan kelaparan selama sebulan.

Di tengah malam berbayang awan tebal, dengan hanya berbekal sebuah lampu tangan Germany berusaha keras menemukan pintu masuk bunker mereka—yang sebenarnya adalah gudang penyimpanan persenjataan milik Switzerland yang tersembunyi di tengah pegunungan. Matanya menyipit berkonsentrasi sambil mencari-cari batu penanda pintu masuk bunker.

"WEST!" panggil suara dari belakangnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Bruder," sahutnya sambil terus berusaha.

"Tapi, West—"

"Jangan sekarang, kataku," potong Germany.

"Weest!"

"DIAM!" tegasnya.

"WEST!" Tetapi Prussia tampaknya tak akan menyerah.

"APA MAUMU, BRUDER!" sergah Germany sambil berbalik dan memelototi kakaknya yang tidak berguna itu.

"Kita melewatkan batunya," ujar Prussia dengan tampang serius. Ia menunjuk ke arah lain. "Itu dia."

Germany menghela napas. Kali ini karena lega. Prussia benar. Mungkin ia bisa menurunkan sedikit sebutan kakaknya dari Prussia-yang-tidak-berguna menjadi Prussia-yang-hampir-tidak-berguna.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar tangan Prussia dan susah payah membawanya berlari melewati hamparan salju menuju bunker mereka.

. . .

Sepasang mata berwarna violet memandang kosong ke luar jendela kecil berkaca tebal itu. Meski ia terbiasa dengan salju dan es, tetapi tetap saja salju ini terasa berbeda dari salju yang biasa menyelimuti negaranya sepanjang tahun. Kalau salju yang biasanya, ia akan segera dapat merasakan keberadaan General Winter yang sangat familier. Tetapi salju ini—terasa asing.

Begitu baru dan begitu asing. Seperti tak berasal dari bumi.

Deru angin terdengar jelas, meski dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar yang dingin cukup tebal. Ia teringat lagi pada Belarus dan Ukraine. Lalu Lithuania, Estonia, dan Latvia—kira-kira di mana mereka semua? Apa mereka selamat? Inilah mengapa ia ingin semua orang menjadi satu dengan _Mother Russia_—agar ia tak perlu bersusah payah mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka.

Tetapi tampaknya sia-sia saja kalau ia terus memikirkan mereka semua. Kalau ada waktu berpikir, sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk memikirkan negaranya. Orang-orangnya.

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin memang salju ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Mungkin memang takdir negaranya untuk menghilang ditelan beku. Mungkin…

Matanya kembali teralih ke tengah dataran kosong nan monoton di luar jendelanya. Sepucat kertas. Halimun putih tipis mengapung di dekat hamparan salju tebal, bergerak perlahan terbawa tiupan arus angin dingin. Napasnya mendadak tercekat.

Dari tengah halimun, terbentuk sesosok bayangan lelaki tua yang berbadan tegap dan mengenakan mantel besar. Semakin lama, semakin jelas terlihat setiap detail yang ada di tubuh lelaki tua itu. Figur yang selalu datang bersama bingkai musim dingin—sosok yang tak lagi asing untuknya.

"General," panggilnya pelan. Tetapi ia tahu lelaki itu tak akan mampu mendengar panggilannya.

Tetapi secepat timbulnya, secepat itu pula sosok familier itu pergi. Angin yang bertiup bertambah kencang memudarkan halimun putih itu. Dan membawa serta sosok General pergi—

—lalu tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain putih.

(_**the continuum**_—end)

Yah, saya tahu fic ini agak… aneh? geblek? Abal yang jelas. Yang kedua, gak jelas.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan di sini karena semua teorinya (?) sudah lengkap di chapter pertama. Kecuali—ya, memang benar angkatan militer Switzerland memiliki pangkalan-pangkalan di daerah pegunungannya untuk menyembunyikan berbagai persenjataan.

Akhir kata, review please? m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
